High Heels
by kai anbu
Summary: Sepatu mahal, wanita cantik, pria tampan yang fetish. Kombinasikan dengan kegilaan. That's complete to make this story [ untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta by Ambudaff ]


****warnings:****

Karakter di Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Untuk fic challenge "Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta" by Ambu Dian, dan mungkin a mindfuck fic untuk Knaque Trasvach.

Pairing: DraMione

**::**

**High Heels**

**::**

"Hermione,"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau mengenakan Christine Loubotin-mu di dapur?"

"Aku membelinya mahal, Ron. Terserah aku mau menggunakannya dimana."

"Kau tak pernah menggunakannya di pesta."

"Aku malas. Para wanita akan mengangumi sepatuku, memicarakannya, dan menunggu penampilan berikutnya. Padahal, itu hanya kaki, Ron. Hanya sepatu yang tak ada bedanya dengan sepatu boot tukang kebun. Demi Tuhan, mereka akan menjadikanku bahan gosip, mencaciku kalau pesta berikutnya aku tak menggunakan yang lebih mahal, dan sebaliknya. "

"Tapi kau menggunakannya untuk mencuci piring, mengelap dapur, dan… juga ketika menjemur cucian di halaman belakang."

"Sepatu hak tinggi itu cocok supaya kakiku tak basah."

"Kau bisa menggunakan selop atau … sepatu lain yang tak begitu mahal."

"Diamlah, Ron. Aku ingin menggunakannya di dapur. Kalau kau tak membolehkannya, aku bisa membuangnya ke tempat sampah!"

"Huh. Oke-oke. Tersera kau, Mrs Her-ma-yoo-nee Graaa-nggg-errr..."

".. Weeee-ASSSSS- leyyyyy!" Hermione memtong dengan meneruskan nama lengkapnya sendiri.

Hermione sengaja meninggikan nadanya di kata "_ASS_", sambil melangkah angkuh menuju halaman belakang. Tangannya memegang sekeranjang cucian setengah kering, dan kakinya yang ramping berkelotak dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah marun mengkilat dengan garis-garis putih di pinggirnya. Brand premium Eropa. Christine Loubotin versi merah marun yang hanya limited.

Hermione melirik Ron dengan sudut matanya. Ron hanya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh misteri. Mungkin antara kagum dan heran. Mungkin ia tak habis pikir dengan perilaku istrinya, tapi memang pikiran wanita tak bisa ia mengerti, bahkan Hermione sendiri setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

-o0o-

"Hermione,"

"Apa, Draco?"

"Kau tak menggunakan sepatu yang kubelikan minggu lalu?"

"Kau memberikannya padaku, terserah aku mau menggunakannya atau tidak, Draco."

"Itu Christine Loubotin versi merah marun yang terbaru. Kau tahu berapa harganya?"

"Tak ada bedanya dengan sepatu boot tukang kebun."

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakannya?" Kali ini, Draco menarik tangan Hermione, memaksanya untuk berhenti, menghadap hanya padanya seorang.

"Ya, aku menggunakannya, Draco." Hermione berkata dingin. "Aku menggunakannya di rumah. Untuk mencuci piring di dapur, untuk me-_laundry_ semua cucian, dan juga untuk menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Sepatu itu sungguh berguna."

"Kau… " Draco menggeram, seolah kemarahannya akan segera meledak. Namun satu pintasan dalam pikirannya membuat ia berhenti seolah menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya membeku sejenak, dan keningnya berkerut.

"Yang penting, kau tak membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kan?"

"Ada di rak lemariku di rumah. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau memintaku mengembalikannya."

"Tidak. Itu milikmu." Tukas Draco.

Hermione tersenyum, ada kemenangan di dalamnya.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan membelikanmu lagi… dua – tiga pasang lagi yang lebih mahal. Jimmy Choo, Coco Rocha atau Klein, sepertinya bagus." Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione, seraya berlalu sambil melepas senyum angkuhnya, meninggalkan Hermione yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata setajam panah.

-o0o-

Hermione menatap Ron yang berdiri di samping kusen pintu, menatapnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sekilas. Lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah malam, Hermione. Kau masih mengagumi sepatu bagusmu sejak tadi." Suara Ron menggema dari dalam dapur.

"Kuharap itu bukan pemberian Draco." Sambung Ron, dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Hermione menghela nafas.

_Demi Tuhan, Ron. Itu hanya sepatu. _

Hermione termangu-mangu di atas kursi goyang malasnya di teras halaman belakang. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas, kakinya yang ramping mengenakan sepatu boot Rusia dari merk ternama Palka. Terbuat dari beludru kualitas tinggi dengan lapisan bulu di bagian dalamnya, _boot_ itu setinggi lutut. Warnanya hitam legam dengan hiasan kristal Swarovski yang menggantung manis di bagian tumitnya dan lutut. Ujung solnya berwarna perak yang tampak mengkilat.

_Sedikit terlalu norak untuk musim dingin_, pikir Hermione.

_Tapi ini bagus untuk membantuku menyisir salju di halaman._ Ia buru-buru memutuskan.

Hermione melirik dua kotak sepatu lagi di sebelahnya, yang diletakkan di atas kursi roda.

Dua sepatu lainnya, masih baru, dibeli secara _online_ oleh Draco. Sesuai perkataannya, satu boots Klein kualitas tinggi, dan satunya lagi sepatu _flatshoes_ keluaran baru dari Lacroix. Kotak-kotak itu baru datang sejam lalu, diantar oleh paket pos kilat ke alamatnya. Inilah keunggulan toko online, siapapun tak bisa menolak kiriman barang mahal yang tiba-tiba dibeli orang lain. Berikut paket itu, Draco menyelipkan sebaris pesan:

_Bersenang-senanglah di rumah. Draco Malfoy._

Hermione membayangkan Draco yang licik, yang tersenyum sinis ketika memesan barang-barang itu. Seperti biasanya, Draco tak pernah mau melepaskan kekuasaannya atas dirinya. Dengan cara edemikian rupa yang bahkan... sangat memboroskan uang. Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan kartu ucapan toko online itu di tangannya. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh Draco yang beberapa hari lalu bicara dnegannya, lalu berlalu dengan angkuh.

_Menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa berjalan dengan bebas_, pikir Hermione. Setengah dirinya merasa merdeka, namun sebagian dirinya juga merana.

Namun, langsung ia tepiskan kegalauan itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menggunakan kedua sepatu itu.

-o0o-

"Hermione,"

"Apa, Luna."

"Aku dengar ada seorang psikolog hebat di kota. Namanya Severus Snape, D. Psych. Dia masih single, setengah baya dan terkenal…"

"Oke, cukup. Aku tahu arti pembicaraan ini."

"Hermione, tolonglah. Kau butuh pertolongan."

"Oh, Luna. Terimaksih mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau mengenakan sepatu-sepatu itu setiap waktu! Aku tak tahan melihatnya!"

"Luna, kalau kau iri melihatnya… " Hermione melangkah cepat ke dekat rak sepatunya. Kotak-kotak sepatu mahal yang ditumpuk itu bahkan sudah setinggi badannya. Rak sepatunya yang kecil di pojok seolah hanya hiasan tak berart di tengah tumpukan kota sepatu berbagai merek. Ia berlutut di depan, mencoba memilih sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa sepatu diantara koleksinya. Luna hanya berdiri heran di belakangnya.

Hermione berdecak girang ketika menemukannya, ia menarik sebuah kotak sepatu yang terbuat dari kotak kulit sintetis yang mewah, warna hitam elegan. Juga satu kotak sepatu lain dengan warna pink cerah.

"Nih, buatmu. Warna coklatnya cocok untuk kulitmu yang pucat. Yang satunya warna pink dengan hasan bulu-bulu yang bagus, kau pasti suka. Kondisinya bersih karena aku hanya menggunakannya untuk menyapu lantai. Terimalah. Gratis, kok."

Luna hanya bisa terbengong tak percaya.

Tapi, sepatu-sepatu itu terlalu menggoda untuk Luna menolak mereka...

-o0o-

"Ms. Granger,"

"Ya, Dr. Snape."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia."

"Apa yang mencegahmu untuk bahagia?"

"Hatiku sudah mati."

Severus Snape menatap Hermione prihatin. Telah dua jam ia lewati bersama kliennya yang baru ini, seorang wanita yang Snape tahu sangat pintar. Pekerjaannya analis kode untuk sebuah perusahaan software terkenal se-Eropa. Snape tahu dalam jamnya, ia telah melebihi waktu yang biasanya ditentukan. Tapi kali ini, Snape telah membuat pengecualian. Wanita muda ini berhak untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Kesedihannya telah membuatnya sangat impulsif terhadap benda bernama sepatu.

"Kau tahu, dengan pekerjaan dan karirmu sekarang, aku bisa melihat kau sangat cerdas. Kau sangat logis dan rasional, tetapi itu justru permasalahannya. Kau sendiri sebenarnya tahu apa masalahmu. Hanya saja, selama ini kau terbiasa mandiri dan mengatasi semua masalahmu sendiri. Hingga terjadilah hal yang di luar dugaan… " Snape menatap lurus mata Hermione.

"Sesuatu terjadi di luar kendalimu. Kau tak mampu lagi mengontrol takdirmu sendiri."

Ada keheningan yang panjang dimana Hermione hanya menghindari tatapan Snape, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dan aku tak mampu mengatasinya…" kali ini air mata menggenang di sudut-sudut mata Hermione.

Snape diam sejenak. Membiarkan jeda itu. Membiarkan Hermione itu kehilangan pertahanan dan meneteskan airmata yang mungkin, baru pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Hermione menangis.

"Lepaskan, Ms. Granger," sahut Snape lembut.

Gadis ini telah menghamba pada logika, termasuk dalam perkawinannya. Hingga suatu saat hal-hal tak terduga terjadi, membuat semua keteraturan dalam otaknya hancur berantakan.

Rasa tidak terimanya pada keadaan menghasilkan satu perilaku impulsif di luar nalar, sebagai bentuk kemarahannya pada nasib. Juga sebagai bentuk kerinduannya pada kebahagiaan masa lalu, yang terenggut dengan tiba-tiba, dan takkan pernah kembali.

Sepatu-sepatu mahal, yang dibeli secara serampangan, yang membebani tagihan kartu kreditnya, dan tak pernah dibawa keluar.

Sepatu-sepatu yang menemani perbincangan-perbincangan khayali Hermione di sudut-sudut rumahnya yang sepi.

Itulah permasalahannya

-o0o-

Draco baru saja tahu dari Luna, kalau Hermione telah pergi ke psikolog.

Mungkin beberapa kali. Dua kali atau tiga kali? Draco tersenyum sendiri, sementara ia menyetir ke arah Macy's, satu supermarket ternama di London yang menjual fashion merk-merk premium.

Adakah Hermione menyebutku? Memikirkannya Draco ingin tertawa, sekaligus merasa ironis.

Mungkin hanya orang gila yang mendukung kegilaan orang lain. Draco kali ini berbincang dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketika ia menuruni lift untuk turun ke lantai empat, dimana semua merk sepatu-sepatu terkenal berada. Draco tahu dari internet kalau mereka akan mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Draco tak bernia membeli yang diskon itu (karena ia bukan pemburu diskon dan uangnya cukup banyak) tapi mungkin ia berniat untuk membei satu atau dua yang cocok untuk Hermione. _Bukankah Hermione sangat menyukai sepatu?_

PIkirannya melayang pada Hermione.

_Apakah dia sudah sembuh?_

Ia berhenti di depan toko Christine Loubotin, melihat-lihat etalase dimana terpampang koleksi terbaru untuk menyambut musim dingin.

_Kalau Ron tahu, mungkin ia takkan menyukai hal ini._

Draco tahu, jauh dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya sedang tertawa kejam.

_Astaga, aku sangat jahat… _

-o0o-

_Sudah tiga kali._ Hermione mengingat sesi-sesinya bersama dr. Snape.

_Dan aku.. sudah cukup kuat. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Semua kehilangan ini. _

Ia menimang-nimang higheels merah marun Christine Loubotin yang telah tergores-gores. Sepatu mewah itu kini tak ubahnya seperti barang murahan. Pemberian Draco yang pertama. Hermione baru sadar kalau sepatu itu benar-benar berharga mahal, sangat mahal. Dan ia bnar-benar memperlakukan barang mewah itu dengan tidak layak.

Ia menatap tumpukan sepatu di pojok.

_Apa yang kulakukan? _

Hermione berdiri, melangkah pelan mendekati tumpukan-tumpukan kotak sepatunya. Menatapnya dengan mata nanar.

Segala merek yang mahal. Tagihan ribuan euro yang hampir melewati limit tagihan kartu kredit. Tabungannya juga sudah tak bersisa. Hanya untuk sepatu-sepatu mewah yang sebagian besar berlumpur, lecet bahkan rusak karena digunakan dengan fungsi yang tak seharusnya. Sebagian besar cacat di permukaannya karena ia gunakan secara serampangan di sekeliling rumah. Untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah tangga yang kasar. Bahkan, ia memakainya juga ketika membersihkan kamar mandi. Ada rasa puas yang tak terjelaskan ketika ia menggunakannya untuk melakuan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Ada rasa puas, mengingat Ron bisa melihatnya dengan bebas, dengan matanya yang tak lagi buta. Ia mengenakan sepatu-sepatu yang menawan itu di sekeliling rumah. Ketika Ron buta, Hermione telah berhenti berhias.

Lalu kepuasan itu berhenti, ketika Draco mulai menghadiahinya dengan sepatu-sepatu mahal. Christine Loubotin merah marun yang harganya selangit, apakah hanya kebetulan kalau Merah marun itu warna favorit Ron? Pria itu telah salah mengira, ia berpikir kalau Hermione telah berubah menjadi wanita penggila fashion sepeninggal Ron.

_Salah, kau salah besar, Sir Draco Malfoy._

Hermione tahu, sejak awal Draco memiliki perasaan khusus yang intim padanya, sejak mereka masih usia sekolah, jauh sejak sebelum ia bertunangan dan menikah dengan Ron. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Draco adalah pilihan yang lebih baik dariada Ron, bahkan untuk pikiran seorang gadis rasional macam Hermione. Namun ketika akhirnya ia memilih Ron, Draco melepaskannya dengan pandangan sedingin es. Draco yang kejam dan dominan, yang tak mengenal kata kalah, yang keras dengan keinginannya, tak pernah bisa menerima kekalahan itu. Saat itu, ketika Hermione bertemu secara pribadi dengan Draco menjelang pertunangannya dengan Ron, Draco menatapnya dengan muka berkerut. Lalu mengatakan sebaris kalimat kejam yang membenturkannya pada kenyataan:

"Ia tak bisa membahagiakanmu lama-lama, Hermione. Kau sendiri tahu itu."

Bukan, bukan, bukan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku menikahinya bukan karena rasa kasihan. Bukan karena kasihan. Bukan karena itu. _

Mata Hermione menyusuri tembok di sebelah tumpukan kotak sepatunya, menatap sebuah benda yang terparkir di pojok lain. Benda itu telah menjadi saksi hari-harinya bersama Ron, selama enam bulan terakhir, dan juga menjadi saksi bagaimana ia perlahan hidup dalam depresi selama enam bulan berikutnya.

Sebuah kursi roda.

Pikiran Hermione melayang.

_Enam bulan terakhir bersamamu tanpa mengenakan sepatu yang layak. Lalu enam bulan berikutnya dengan sepatu mahal. Berkeliling sekeliling rumah…._

_Seperti hantu kesepian…_

Air matanya menitik.

-o0o-

Boot beludru Lacroix, warna merah marun. Edisi khusus. Tidak termasuk yang diskon. Warna merahnya cocok untuk kulit Hermione yang pucat, dan rambut coklatnya yang seingat Draco, duu selalu tersisir rapi dengan ikat rambut formal di belakang tengkuk, namun kini berantakan seperti nenek sihir. _Mungkin ia tak pernah ke salon lagi_, pikir Draco kemudian.

"Edisi khusus, baru keluar sejam yang lalu," pramuniaga cantik berkata kepadanya ketika Draco berhenti di depan etalase. "Hanya dikeluarkan 3 pieces, dalam tiga ukuran berbeda, kalau anda tertarik warna lainnya…"

Draco diam sejenak.

Ingatannya melayang pada Hermione.

Hermione berhak untuk bahagia, bukankah ia menikah dengan pria yang diinginkannya?

Ia teringat sosok Hermione yang tak pernah dilupakannya. Gadis itu masih seperti yang dikenalnya ketika ia sempat bertemu beberapa waktu lalu. Cantik, tegar, cerdas. Namun image itu begitu kontras dengan pemandangan yang selalu mendampingi Hermione; seorang lelaki kurus lemah yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Lelaki berwajah tak terlalu tampan, namun punya senyum tulus yang tak dimiliki Draco.

_Bukankah sudah kukatakan, dia tak bisa membahagiakanmu lama-lama. _

_Sudah kuperingatkan, bukan?_

Draco membayangkan hari-hari dimana Herione, mungkin, duduk menyendiri di rumahnya yang telah kosong, menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi.

_Apakah kau telan semua kesedihanmu sendiri? _

"Tuan?" Suara pramuniaga itu mengejutkannya kembali.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Draco langsung mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

_Merah marun memang warna favoritmu, Ron._

_Maaf, sobat. _

-o0o-

Hermione masih terisak ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ia menyeka airmatanya, melangkah menuju ponselnya yag terletak di meja dekat sofa.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sempat berniat untuk tidak menjawab. Tapi, suara dr. Snape tiba-tba terngiang.

Cobalah langkah baru.

_Langkah baru?_ Hermione tertawa dalam hati. _Dengan sepatu atau … ?_

"Halo." Hermione menjawab akhirnya.

"Hermione," Draco yang menghubunginya tengah menyusuri jalan dengan mengepit tas belanjaan yang terbuat dari kertas daur ulang warna cokelat, di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak sepatu. Lampu jalan temaram menerangi wajahnya, dan suara lalu lintas London yang mulai sepi terdengar sebagai latar belakang.

"Merah marun," sahut Draco, frontal. "Sepatu dengan warna semacam itu cocok untuk kakimu yang ramping. Kenapa harus diingkari?"

Hermione mengeluarkan decak sebal. _Tuan Draco Malfoy yang intimidatif kembali lagi. _

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat Christine Loubotin yang itu? Sudah rusak." Hermione membalas keji. "Sepatu itu jadi favoritku ketika aku menjemur cucian, atau saat berkebun, enak sekali dipakainya. Terimakasih, ya Draco." Ia mengatakannya tanpa menyadari, suaranya sengau akibat barusaja menangis. Dan ia tak tahu kalau Draco mengetahui hal itu.

_Kau menangis lagi, Hermione. _

Draco tersenyum dan ia menyiapkan amunisi selanjutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan, kalau rusak, aku akan belikan yang baru. Yang terakhir kukirim memang taka da edii merah marunnya. Tapi aku yakin kau akan senang menggunakannya untuk membersihkan kotoran anjing,"

Hermione terbahak.

Tapi ia langsung berhenti. Mengingat nasihat dr. Snape.

"Draco. Hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Sepatu-sepatu itu. Jangan beri aku lagi."

Nada suara Hermione terdengar berubah.

_Kau sudah pulih, rupanya. Rasiomu sudah kembali, Hermione. _Ada rasa kaget dan syukur menjalar dalam perasaan Draco. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Mengenakannya membuatmu tampak seksi. "

_Seksi dengan segala luka dan carut marutmu. Kau tak pernah berubah, Hermione. Kau tetap indah, mengundang, meski kau hanya hening diam dengan tangismu. _

"Aku mengenakannya karena… tak waras." Hermione mengakui sesuatu.

_Ya, kau memang cukup tegar untuk mengakui kegilaanmu sendiri._ Draco merasa salut mendengarnya.

"Yang kutahu, kau tak berani mengenakan sepatu bagus ketika Ron mulai lumpuh. Kau juga berhenti berhias ketika Ron mulai buta. Kau mengenakan sepatu itu ketika melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, berkhayal Ron masih ada dan bisa melihatmu…"

"Hentikan!" teriak Hermione.

"Bukankah itu kenyataan yang kau sedang belajar menerimanya?" Draco menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena Ron telah pergi. Tapi karena kenyataan. Kau tampak menarik dengan sepatu-sepatu itu. Entah kau mengenakannya dimana."

Hermione merebahkan badan. Rasanya matanya kembali panas. Rasanya dadanya kembali sesak. Matanya kembali basah. Rasanya aneh sekali, ada seseorang di luar sana yang memahami semua pedihnya, lukanya, gilanya, dan dalam waktu sama menyerang sekaligus menghantamnya untuk kembali pada kenyataan.

"Draco, kau…" Hermione menyahut tertahan.

Draco menunggu.

"… bajingan playboy perayu wanita."

Draco tersenyum sinis.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Hermione."

Hermione tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione…" Draco mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku membeli boot merah marun baru untukmu. Yang ini lebih bagus dari yang kukirim sebelumnya."

"Apa!?" Hermione terkejut.

Dan tanpa meminta ijin, Draco melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Dan aku sudah berada dekat rumahmu. Tolong bukakan pintu, oke? Cuacanya dingin sekali, kakiku hampir beku rasanya…."

;

;

;

Fin

;

;

Catatan penulis: coba dengarkan lagu "All of Me" by John legend setelah ini.


End file.
